wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Milkdromeda
We could leave the lights on, sun tan.We could get lunch, aw, man.I think that I like you. You do? Yeah. But something bugs me 'bout the way you lick your envelopes so.. '''''Appearance Milkdromeda, at first glance, seems to be a rather odd MudWing and NightWing hybrid. The front of their body looks like a MudWing, with muscular front legs and the classic MudWing face. Their front is mostly chocolate brown in color, with dark brown overscales and pale brown horns. The back end of their body, however, looks more like a NightWing, with NightWing back legs and a NightWing tail. On this side of the body, their scales are dark smoke gray with black overscales. One of their wings is a chocolate brown MudWing wing with a pale brown wing membrane, and the other is a dark smoke gray NightWing wing with the classic black wing membranes with a white star pattern. Of course, there is a good reason for Milkdromeda to look... different then a normal hybrid. ---- I'm out on the block again... So hopped up I can't pretend... Two time! Stay friends? Problem that you can't defend. Hands up, ''feel okay?'' Who's heart could I break today? Two time! Stay friends? Problem that you can't defend. Oh... ''Personality Milkdromeda has two sides to their personality. The first, the MudWing side of their personality named Cowbell, is shy and quiet, and is hard to open up to. They have a love for nature, and like taking in the world around them. They believe in that there exists an afterlife, though they like hearing other people's philosophies, and is always trying to get to know the other personality better. They love animals, hating having to hunt and have owned several pets, mostly birds and frogs. The second personality, the NightWing named Andromeda, is introverted, like Cowbell, but in a much different way. They are a completely antisocial pessimist, who is dead inside most of the time. The only things they enjoy are watching extreme gore and killing off prey, something which Cowbell hates but always tries to understand. They are often sarcastic, and try to cover up how dead inside they are with sarcastic remarks, however they are prone to panic attacks. ---- ''Slip me in your pocket, chew the way out. Oh man, was that your last piece of gum? Come on! But we both wanted some! I know, and you can get in the hole too. E-R, what can you say? I never read the package anyway. ''Relationships Only people who have joined the Oh Deary Me RP may add to this list. Andromeda Cowbell has a love-hate relationship with them. While they do relate to them also being an introvert, that's the only thing they have in common, considering Cowbell is an optimistic hippy and Andromeda is a pessimistic nut with anger issues. Cowbell Oh boy, Andromeda HATES her. They think they're nothing more then a "hippy who can't get over the fact that their perfect Utopia after the end doesn't exist." ---- ''I'm out on the block again... So hopped up I can't pretend... Two time! Stay friends? Problem that you can't defend. Hands up, feel okay? Whose heart could I break today? Two time! Stay friends? Problem that you can't defend... Category:MudWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Females Category:LGBT+